For Erebor - A Middle-Earth Fanfiction
by DwarvenMalice
Summary: The majority of characters are from The Hobbit book and belong to J.R.R Tolkien, however some are of my own creation. This isn't set in a specific time period so some of the ages don't match up with the books for the purpose of the storyline eg. Thorin is a young adult (21-23 in our years) whilst Bofur is an adult (40-45 in our years). This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

'Sylla! Sylla! Can you come here please?' I heaved my green dress off of my bed and pattered down the spiralling steps. The cold slabs tickled the bottom of my feet and yet I did not shiver. 'Sylla!' my mother cried. 'I'm coming! Goodness gracious, you have no patience!' I called, entering the great dining hall of Erebor. It was a huge room, designed around four great pillars which held it up beneath the rock. A long, greatly embellished table was central, with multiple dishes set upon it. At the head, King Thror was sat, eating meaty mouthfuls of his breakfast and gulping down wine from his great chalice. How someone could pile down so much food at once was beyond me. Sat beside him was Thorin, future King under the mountain, my best friend. I smiled at him and he cheekily winked back. Thror noticed and gave a booming laugh, crimson wine dribbling into his mighty beard. I noticed Thorin trying to hold in his laughter. Thror was fond of my family and treated me like I was the princess of the mountain even though I lacked royal blood. I giggled slightly and then hastily ran into the kitchen. My mother was cleaning plate after plate. 'Good morrow mother.' I said, smiling up at her. She looked down at me and patted my brown hair. 'Sylla, I wanted to tell you that-'She was interrupted by a recognisable voice. 'That your splendid father has whittled you a new bow!' I turned quickly to see him. 'Bofur! You shouldn't spoil such surprises!' My mother scolded. He laughed and handed me the freshly carved bow. My emerald eyes shone. It was curled at the ends where the string was tightly pulled in and was of the finest wood. 'Oh Dilla, she deserves it!' He said, leaning onto the top of his mattock. I stroked the filed wood gently, and looked up at him. His hat was slightly tilted on his head, his hair braided from each side and his smile beaming down on me. I could never love anyone more than my father. 'Go on then! Go and try it! Callyn is waiting in the stables at Dale!' I kissed his cheek and went to leave. 'Oh and Sylla!' I turned and looked at my parents, starry eyed. 'Put on some boots, you aren't a Halfling!' I smirked and ran out, clutching my bow in my hand.

I knocked on the giant gates of Dale. 'Who goes there?' Bellowed a voice. I cleared my throat. 'Sylla daughter of Bofur. I wish to proceed to fetch my pony, Callyn. He is in the stables.' I heard a loud clang and I moved backwards. The gates began to slowly move inward, revealing its contents like a newly opened box. The orange and red buildings glittered like amethyst gems in the sunlight. Children flew their kites high up into the air among the clouds. Merchants tried to tempt settlers into buying newly fashioned robes. I couldn't wish for a better place to be. In a flurry of happiness, I skipped up to the stables and entered. I saw Callyn, chomping away at his hay. As I went to open his pen, Airabeth, human princess of Dale, swung down from the rafters above. 'How on Earth did you know I was coming?' I asked, astonished. 'Because I'm as magical as the great wizard Gandalf. That's how!' She said, dropping down. 'No, really! How did you know?' I repeated, nudging past her and leading Callyn out of his stable. 'Your father brought Callyn back from his visit to the Blue Mountains.' She said, attempting to pull Bludoc, her chestnut horse, from his stall. He whinnied and almost reared. 'Ah yes, he went to visit my uncle Bombur and second cousin Bifur I believe.' I replied, saddling up Callyn. I climbed onto his back and looked up to see Airabeth trying to get Bludoc to stand still so she could put her saddle upon him. 'You're hopeless!' I cried, as she finally clambered up. 'Not nearly as hopeless as you! Race you to Mirkwood?' I grinned challengingly. Airabeth returned my smile with narrowed eyes. 'Last one there is a rotten mushroom. Callyn, as fast as you can go! Now!' I cried. Callyn neighed and bolted off, Bludoc and Airabeth not far behind.

I could see the mountains of Mirkwood towering ahead, as Callyn galloped across the Rohvanion plains. He was remarkably swift for such a small beast, his small yet sturdy legs propelling him across the grasses. I could hear Bludoc, his hooves like thunder, blasting directly behind us. I leaned toward Callyn's right ear. 'Come Callyn, power onward my boy. Find the strength deep within your heart.' I felt him pick up the pace, his gallop became more beated. Suddenly, a flash of white rocketed past me. I turned to see Bludoc was miles behind. In fact, he wasn't even moving. He was grazing! The look on Airabeth's face unforgettable. But then who had been tailing me all this way. I looked onto the horizon at the white creature. Its rider was clad in navy blue and had dark hair which just flowed past the shoulders. Just as soon as he appeared he was gone, into Mirkwood leaving no trail of his previous existence. I was held in my tracks as Bludoc stormed past. I collected my thoughts and pushed Callyn forward.

We walked our horses into a clearing of the forest and tied them up by the forest river. We quickly dismounted, throwing our boots on the cold grass, dipping our feet in the cool water. 'So I suppose I win then.' giggled Airabeth. 'From my eyes, it were a draw, I believe dear maiden.' said a deep smooth voice. I closed my eyes and took in a breath. Thorin. 'Cousin!' Airabeth exclaimed with glee. The two kingdoms where so united and close, they were almost kin. They hugged, and quickly began a playful battle. 'I believe I win, my young cousin.' Thorin said, after having only a 3 minute war resulting in a headlock for Airabeth. 'No fair, you have ten years on your side!' whined Airabeth 'Not to mention 10 stone.' she whispered to me. 'Come now Thorin, no one likes a bully!' I said, quickly poking him in the waist and diving behind Callyn. It was not the first time I had teased him and it had not ended all that well. Safe to say, it should have been the last time I jested by the river side, but unfortunately, I can get a little carried away. 'What was that, my lady?' Thorin replied, knowing I hated such etiquette. He came around my pony, dragging Airabeth with him, ready to seek his revenge. 'Who's the lady?!' said Airabeth, wriggling from his grasp. 'I defended you, you worm!' I said indignantly. 'Oh calling names, I'm so scared.' replied Airabeth with a smile. Thorin released Airabeth, dunking her a little in the water and strode over to me. 'How fair you Sylla?' He said with a hint of worry in his voice. 'What did your mother want?' he asked, with a polite arm grasp. 'I'm okay. It was my father who wanted to see me; he made me a new bow.' I took my bow from my back gently; ready to show off my dear fathers loving work. Thorin took the bow, and pulled it tight. He let it go, and it gave a satisfying 'twang' to put the string in place. He handed it back to me and I strapped it onto my back once again. He still did not seem entirely satisfied with my answer. 'A fine bow indeed' he said with a smile. 'Sylla I wa-' He was cut off suddenly, when a lump of mud flew over Callyn and hit him, right in face. He stomped round Callyn in mock anger, only to find Airabeth collapsed over, laughing loudly. I too couldn't resist laughing at the future king's face, so proud and majestic, dripping with damp, smelly mud. I burst into fits of giggles and ended up beside Airabeth, clinging on to her for dear life. 'Right,' Thorin said through gritted teeth. 'Let's see how you like it!' too my surprise, he didn't aim it at Airabeth, but at me. I spluttered, and Airabeth doubled over and laughed even louder. 'This... Is... Fantastic!' she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

And so, war began. Mud thrown in all directions flew, and quite often found a target. After a while the battle ended and we valiantly collapsed together, our faces aching with smiles. Our cloaks were covered in soft, squishy mud, so we washed them in the river and laid them out to dry. We dipped our tired feet in the icy water again, soaking up the peace and quiet of the morning sun. 'It's always so nice to get out of the palace, even if I have to spend it with you two love birds.' sighed Airabeth. She always used to joke about our relationship being any more than friends, and I never really thought about it, I mean not that I'd say no of course…. But I splashed her with some water to warn her off the subject. 'How fairs your mother and father? 'Said Thorin, quickly changing the topic. She paused. 'Same old. Father wants this, mother wants that. I would love to leave, and go on an adventure, but I don't think mother could cope, locked up with him all day' Airabeth's father was not a cruel man, but nor was he kind. He had a sickness of the mind, which meant his temper was short and his attitude appalling. Airabeth's mother on the other hand was a wise woman, known for her gentle nature, but who was also stubborn and one of indignant behaviour. When the king's mind became more clouded with fine foods and wine, the family often had conflicts, Airabeth's adventurous and unruly traits inflaming the situation. More and more frequently, Airabeth had been visiting her 'cousins' in the lonely mountain, and learning all about the adventures of dwarves and heroes of gold. 'I want to see the world! I want to explore the glittering caves, and the moving forests! I want to meet elves and hobbits and all the creatures on the earth; not be sold for marriage and kept as prisoner.' Airabeth seldom spoke of her mind in this way, and it surprised me and Thorin. Airabeth loved her kingdom, and would make new friends with the village people. Often, however, I had felt like this too, but I was proud of my kingdom, and fond of my kin. I was almost in two minds; one yearned for adventure, and the other to stay at home. 'Adventures aren't everything Airabeth. You'll have to accept your duty to your people soon. One day,' the prince said softly 'you'll be a fine queen, and friend to the lonely mountain. You'll settle down, and rule over your people for many years.' He finished with a sigh. 'It's our destiny that we shall all accept.' I looked at him, but he just stared at his own reflection in the crystal water. 'But you have adventures Thorin,' Airabeth continued. 'Even you Sylla, your dad lets you go anywhere!' She lay back onto the grass. 'Because I am a mere servant,' I winked 'I don't belong with the rich folk.' I said mockingly. 'Excuse me!' replied Thorin 'you are a friend of the great prince.' He said, puffing out his chest. He could be so proud. I splashed water on him and smiled.

After a little more conversing a rider approached us, from the Dale. Airabeth tensed suddenly. Riders only came when there was trouble or a new rule, usually of taxes. She was fond of the people in her region and would often help them when she could, much to her father's disgust. He had raised the taxes and accused Airabeth of helping them due to a secret lover among them which we all knew was nonsense. If Airabeth ever learned to love a man, I would eat my father's hat. The rider reached us. 'Hail Princess Airabeth, Prince Thorin and Lady Sylla.' Airabeth sat up slowly. 'What news is it, Eothyn?' She asked. 'Your father requests your return, for the King of Mirkwood and his kin will be arriving for a feast.' 'Today!' Airabeth exclaimed. 'You cannot be serious!' Her face darkened. 'He intends I marry one of them! I won't go' she shouted. 'I refuse!' And with that, she folded her arms across her chest and led back on the forest floor. Just as the rider began to protest, Thorin rose. 'No Airabeth, you must do this,' she looked at him with pleading eyes. 'You need to start taking your duty seriously!' And there I was caught in the middle, suddenly all eyes on me. 'You should go' I said quietly. 'I'm sure nothing will come of it. Even if it does, you won't have to accept.' At least, I hope not, I thought darkly. 'You're both not being fair.' Airabeth said suddenly and stood. 'You don't understand.' she said and jumped onto Bludoc. 'Life isn't meant to be wasted, trapped in four walls. It's meant to be lived and that includes travelling, anywhere and everywhere, no matter who you are!' And she rode off, back to Dale, and I knew she would not attend the dinner. To shake off her father's riders, she'd hide in her room, and do whatever it would take. Still, it was unusual to see her behave in this way, and I was quite anxious to see what ailed her and made her quite so angered.

'Now stubbornness of Dwarves I'll accept, but Airabeth is getting very persistent and feisty indeed,' Thorin grinned ' though with those parents….' 'Hey!' I exclaimed, slapping him playfully on the arm 'I can't help but agree with her Thorin. Maybe we should explore. Maybe she could find her own partner and be married, and I'd go with her, you could come too! We could see the elves and go to R-' 'No.' said Thorin. He said it quietly, but forcefully, and the conversation soon stopped. Silence took us. The sun shone through the dappled leaves and the water of the river lapped gently at the bank. I could see that the matter was close to his heart, maybe he will be forced to marry too. One day. That thought hurt me a little, but I couldn't tell why. Probably loss of a friend, nothing more. 'My Lord, why did you pursue me and my friend this morning?' Thorin looked at me out of the corner of his eye. 'Because my fair lady, I can do as I please without reason since I am the Prince.' This was no help to me at all, and silence reclaimed us. 'Where were you heading?' he asked eventually. I paused thoughtfully. I'd planned to go for a casual stroll, and visit the Market, catching up with Airabeth and some of the villagers, only it didn't seem a good enough reason. 'I was just going to stay here for a while and then go into Dale and buy some things for my mother.' I lied. He held his breath. I knew he could tell I wasn't telling the truth. 'I guess I'll accompany you to Dale, after all you need a strong Dwarf by your side to take down cousin Airabeth the fearsome' he winked. I giggled thinking about the clumsy girl. It was amusing to think of her as a fearsome warrior, covered in chainmail, 10 times to big and with a sword much too heavy. 'And where may I find such a valiant dwarf warrior?' He pushed me gently, and then helped me up. We got onto our ponies, and set off. Neither of us let on to each other how worrying Airabeth's behaviour was, the future and its relations, nor what our real intention for travelling outside the Lonely Mountain that morning was either.


	2. Chapter 2

We placed Callyn and Perego in their stalls and then I allowed Thorin to lead the way. The young Prince walked proudly to the castle of Dale, people bowing in his presence. However much of a pompous fool he may seem, underneath he is honourable and tender. Many do not see it, but I do, for he occasionally may display a small amount of affection toward me. But I do not let that become known, I wouldn't want to 'dampen' his pride. My father says his pride shall be his downfall and there is no hope for him unless he realises it. But I beg to differ. He was maturing into a fine Prince, both mentally and physically. I had noticed him frequently looking in the mirror at his newly grown stubble. As we walked up the cobblestone ramp towards the citadel, Thorin grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side. 'We shall enter together my lady.' He said. 'But my Lord, I am no royalty here.' I replied, dropping his hand hold rapidly. He looked at me with concerned eyes and then continued walking. 'Welcome Thorin son of Thrain and your companion. What brings you to the castle of Dale today?' Asked a guard, standing in our path. 'We come in search of Princess Airabeth. She left an item of hers in Mirkwood. We are here to return it.' The guards nodded and let us through. The throne hall of the castle was filled with light, yet nobody sat in the greatly embroidered chairs. A booming voice could be heard upstairs. I gulped. 'Thorin, maybe we should leave.' I said, gently grabbing his arm. He shrugged me off and ran to the stairs. 'Thorin no!' I cried under my breath and chased after him. This wasn't the time for exploring.

Saellyn, King of Dale was hammering his huge fist against a wooden door. 'Airabeth, you open this door now!' He yelled. I was certain the door was to cave in any second, the way he was pummelling his knuckles into it. 'Thorin. Let us leave, now.' I whispered, but he ignored me again, and walked out from around the corner. 'Lord Saellyn, I greet you. There was nobody downstairs so we came up here, I hope that is satisfactory. Your daughter left one of her possessions in the forest; we came to yield it to her.' Saellyn stopped his angered slamming and smiled at the young prince. 'Prince Thorin, you are always welcome in my household.' He said joyfully, placing a large hand on Thorin's shoulder and guiding him back downstairs. I was overlooked by everyone in Dale. I went over to the door and knocked on it gently. 'Airabeth, it's me.' I whispered, turning the knob gently.

She has sat on her four-poster bed, sunlight shining through her window. A multitude of large chests decorated the floor. The ones with open latches displayed gold and silver. I couldn't endure what would be in the sealed ones. I sat down next to Airabeth and wrapped an arm around her. 'I can't be wed to an elf Sylla, I just can't.' She sobbed. 'There now my friend, do not cry. Just for today, go to the feast; show your father how strong you are. Say you just find the elves too distasteful. Just do it for now Airabeth. I promise I'll find a way to get you out of this marriage.' I whispered, rubbing my hand up and down her back. She looked at me and sniffed. 'Thank you Sylla, thank you.' And we hugged. Suddenly, from outside the most heavenly noise could be heard. 'They are here.' Airabeth whispered standing up and walking to the window. I peered over her shoulder. A huge stag walked up to the castle, his antlers splayed out as far as a giants arm could go. Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, rode on its back, with white horses trotting behind him. Beautiful flags embroidered with flowers of the forest gently fluttered in the breeze. 'My word, they're so elegant.' I said, barely able to breathe and the beauty. Airabeth turned away from the window and looked at the floor. 'Come now my dear, at least wear a dress.' I tried to coax her into a long white one with sleeves that almost reached the floor. She looked at me in disgust. 'Perk up and put it on. The elves will be waiting.' I said, thrusting the dress at her. She snatched it from me and glared. 'The things I do for you.' She muttered.

We walked down the spiralling steps and both stopped and stared in awe. An elf, with long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and the most striking face stood behind Thranduil. 'Who is that?' Airabeth whispered from the corner of her mouth. 'That's Legolas. He is the prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil.' We turned to see Thorin. 'You must stop sneaking around like that Thorin!' I scolded playfully. 'He is so… stunning.' Airabeth struggled to say. 'I know. Look at him.' I said, swallowing hard. 'Right, Sylla we are leaving. I cannot stand to stay in the presence of this race for much longer.' Thorin growled, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the door. Before I could say my farewells, we were out the door and storming down the ramp of the citadel towards the gates of Dale. 'Thorin, stop walking so fast!' I said. He tightened his grip and yanked me along harder and out of the city. 'Thorin!' I squealed. He was beginning to hurt me. He quickened his pace along the path towards Erebor. 'Thorin, you're hurting me!' I cried in pain. He stopped and dropped my wrist. It fell limply, like a lifeless serpent. He breathed heavily looking at the floor. 'What's your problem? We could of stayed and you were nothing but discourteous!' I rebuked, rubbing my wrist. He didn't say anything. 'Say something then!' I yelled. He turned and just looked at me right in the eyes. He looked as if he was in pain, but I could see no scar or wound on his flesh. 'Thorin?' I asked, but he just turned and stormed into Erebor. 'Thorin! Please wait!' I chased after him, but to no avail. By the time I was inside, he had gone to his chamber without his luncheon.

Unsure of what I had done to deserve such a cold reception from the Prince, I decided to go to my own room. As I was heading there, I bumped into my father. 'Hello love! How's the bow!' He asked enthusiastically. 'Fine.' I murmured, barging past and continuing on my way. 'Sylla? Are you alright dear?' He asked. I ignored him and began to run to my room. 'Sylla! Sylla!' He called and called after me, and each call made my feet gain speed. I wanted to be alone; I didn't want to talk to anybody. I slammed my door as hard as possible and fell onto my bed. I was swimming in a sea of thoughts. Why did I feel so bad about upsetting him? It wasn't like I had feelings for Thorin. We were friends; I could never consider him as anything more than that. Could I? No, surely not. I didn't like Thorin in a devoted way? And even if I did, he wouldn't want me anyway. There was no way that Thorin, Prince under the mountain, would be interested in having anything to do with a young maiden like me. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the stone ceiling. What was I going to do? I felt my eyes drooping, and I began to drown in my considerations, gasping for the air I just could not reach.

I awoke later. I was still in my dress, but I had no idea how long I had slept for. Everything was how I had left it, the candles flickering in the darkness. I stretched and yawned, getting up and leaving my room. I was hit by stillness. I quietly stepped down the stone steps, each tread I took echoed. Nobody was in the dining halls. I slunk around like fox, until I realised I was alone. Where was everyone? I ventured to the stone balconies, in hope of finding some sort of civilisation. As I turned the corner, I saw a cloaked figure stood, staring out over Dale. I stopped in my tracks and went to return to my room. 'Stay.' His voice commanded. I looked back at the man and shuffled over to his side. The moonlight shone onto his face as he looked at me. 'Thorin, I-'but he looked away and dismissed my presence. I listened to the music coming from Dale. The lights shone like multiple stars, glittering bright. 'They're all gathering with the elves. I refused to venture into that city with them there. I looked at him; his eyes were misted over, like the grey clouds that sifted past the moon. I didn't know what I was meant to reply with so I stayed silent and soaked up the ambience. A slow winding song which originated from Moria began to play out into the night. The cheers and yelps immediately halted, and nothing could be heard but the music. Thorin breathed in the cold air and pressed his hands onto the stone bar of the balcony, looking down. I gulped and stood, listening to the idealistic melody. My heart began to thump hard in my chest. Why was I feeling this way? It was Thorin, I couldn't love him. He looked at me with his chocolate eyes and bit his lip. 'What?' I asked, placing my hand on top of his. His face softened and he took my hand. 'May I?' He asked, looking right into me. I nodded, and he led me into the room beside the balcony. The fireplace was lit, burning bright. We slowly began to dance to the traditional music, just me and Thorin. My heart was pounding. I couldn't believe this was happening. He looked at me fondly and then reduced our hand hold to him wrapping his arms around my back. I put my own around his neck and we swayed together, my head resting on his chest. He put his chin on my head, and I felt his bristles on my scalp. As the music ended, I stepped away from him and stood in angst. 'I'm sorry for,' He abruptly halted in his words and looked to the floor. I searched his eyes for the answer I knew I so much wanted. 'Hurting you.' He said, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it before walking away to his bed chamber. Disheartened, by his words, I watched him walk away for a good while. I wanted to follow him but I knew he wanted to leave me hanging for him. As I left for my own room, content that our feud had been settled, I noticed a huge amount of smoke coming from the tip of the Misty Mountains. 'What is that?' I whispered to myself. I fled to Thorin's chamber. I hammered on the door but there was no reply, so I took it upon myself to enter. He was getting ready to take rest, his bare chest on show. I stopped in my tracks and my jaw dropped. His arms were bulky with muscle, his back just as strong. 'S-sorry.' I stuttered. He turned to face me, his chest spread with hair. I sucked in breath. 'Apology accepted!' He laughed. 'Thorin, there is smoke coming from the Misty Mountains, what is going on?' His burning smile faded. 'No….' He pushed past and ran out. I chased after him. The smoke rose high into the night sky. 'What's wrong?' I said, grasping his shoulder. 'The orcs and goblins of the mountain. They are declaring war on us. The bird messengers told Thror that when the smoke rises from the mountain, war will begin the next morning.' He rubbed his forehead with his hand. I gulped. Thorin couldn't go to war, what if he never returned? I couldn't live without him, not without my friend. I bit my lip and left him alone, returning to my own room. I changed into my night gown, and curled up in my bed. For the 35 years I have been alive, peace has been upon us. But now that was all about to change, and I knew I had to have great courage to try and stop whatever was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't arise until late in the afternoon the following day. I got dressed into my fox red dress and snatched up my bow and quiver. I tied my boots up and ran down the steps to be met with dwarves everywhere. The majority were male, dressed in armour and carrying weapons. I ran to my mother who was packing a large satchel. 'Mother, what is going on?' I asked grabbing her arm. 'We are at war Sylla. Your father is somewhere, go and say farewell.' I peered into her carrier, to see all of her cooking utensils. 'You're not going to!' I cried, hugging her. She stroked my hair and said 'I have to my dear. Someone has to feed these hungry dwarf soldiers.' I snuggled into her like a young child. 'Come now,' she said tenderly, pulling my chin up to look at her. 'I will be back before you know it.' I hugged her once more and said farewell before fleeing to find my father. The minute he saw me, he outstretched his arms. I ran into them and clutched onto him. 'Please don't go, please don't leave. Please father, stay here. You can't go to war.' I cried, tears soaking into his shoulder. 'Hush Sylla, I'll be back before you know it. I have to go, you know I do. But if I have time, I will whittle you a wooden sculpture of one of the great eagles.' He said gently holding me. 'It'll be fine my love, don't cry so hard. Every orc I kill will bring me one step closer home to you, so I will slay as many as I can.' He smiled, looking at me. 'I'll have to take Callyn, he is our only steed, but I'll protect him, don't you fret young one.' He said hugging me tight. Thror strode over to us, Thorin by his side looking unyielding. I was about to fling myself upon Thorin to say goodbye, when Thror began to speak. 'Sylla, I expect you to stay here in Erebor with Thorin and looking after my castle. If the dragons of the Grey Mountains catch wind this place is empty, they will attack.' I looked at Thorin and gulped. It would be just the two of us together. He was attired in grey and black today, his hair neatly combed and stubble trimmed. 'I can fight.' He persisted. 'I will hear none of it Thorin.' Thror dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

We watched the riders leave for the mountain from the balcony. Thorin put his arm around me; he could see I was upset about the departure of my father. Erebor was so quiet and tranquil without so many dwarves clunking around. He gently rubbed up and down my arm. 'Don't worry my lady, they are brave warriors, they'll be back before we know it. Now how about some food? You have not eaten.' He said. We went into the kitchen but there wasn't much left but bread. 'They've raided the cupboards bare!' He muttered, picking up two rolls for us. 'Stop your complaining and eat it.' I cautioned. I munched thoughtlessly on the bread roll, just gazing out into the distance. 'Let's go to Mirkwood.' I said. Thorin turned. 'What?' He snarled. I looked at him over my shoulder. 'Please Thorin; we can just go to the border of the wood. I want to get out.' He looked at me with worry in his eyes. 'I've got my bow, you've got your sword, if anything happens we can jump on Perego and away we'll go. Please.' He gulped and sighed. 'Alright. But not for long. If Erebor is taken, it is me who gets the beating.' He replied grabbing his hunting jacket and putting it on.

He helped me onto Perego and then he jumped on in front. 'Perego, to Mirkwood.' He cried. Perego reared and then thundered off. I'd never ridden on the back of horse without holding the reins and I began to lose my balance. 'Thorin! Thorin, help!' I screamed. 'It's alright! Hold onto me, you'll be fine!' He yelled back. So I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on for dear life as Perego careered across the plains. I closed my eyes and squealed. 'Stop being such a girl!' He teased, wind blowing through his hair. 'Oh shush you!' I shrieked.

When we finally reached the borders of Mirkwood, I couldn't be gladder to jump off of Perego. That's when I noticed Bludoc was tied up. 'Thorin, I think Airabeth is here….' My heart began to beat rapidly and I bit my lip. Where was she? I ran deeper into the forest. 'Sylla!' Thorin yelled after me, but I ignored him. I pushed past the red mushrooms and the green trees, in desperate search for my friend. 'Airabeth! Airabeth!' I yelled out into the woodland realm, frantically turning round and round. I didn't know where I was. The trees seemed to enclose in on me, they creaked and moaned as if irritated at my presence in their home making such a racket. I was an uninvited guest. 'Airabeth!' I tried to yell out for her, but I was losing my voice and turning dizzy. My eyesight went hazy and I could barely stand. Thorin ran towards me, pulling and grabbed me. 'Sylla!' He yelled, but it was nothing more than a muffled whisper to me. I breathed heavily, in and out. Eventually, I could hear nothing, just my own rasped breathing. Then, I finally blacked out.

I awoke in a clearing; the grass was as soft as any bed. 'Thorin… Airabeth…' I muttered, sitting up. 'Lie back down.' Said a heavenly voice. I was intoxicated and did exactly as it said. Legolas, the elf I had seen in Dale, leaned over my tired body. 'Only rise when you feel you can hold yourself up.' He instructed. I caught my breath and counted them to try and regain control over my breathing. When I eventually did, I slowly rose up to a sitting position. 'Sylla!' Airabeth cried, hugging me. I hugged her back tightly and then she helped me to my feet. 'Where's Thorin?' I asked, looking around. Airabeth pulled me close to her. 'He's by the stream. Sylla, he was lucky to find us. I think he was scared if he didn't, you wouldn't wake up. He's been stood there for ages. I think he started crying.' My mouth slightly opened, and I looked through the gentle, sifting leaves to see the back of his head, bowed down in concern. 'Go to him.' Said Legolas, coming to stand next to Airabeth. I slowly pushed away the branches and walked to his side. 'Beautiful stream don't you think.' I said cheerfully. His head turned so fast I thought it was going to fall off. I giggled and he hugged me tight. 'I thought I'd lost you.' He said, stroking my hair. I pulled away and laughed. 'You thought you could get rid of me that easily my Lord?' He smiled in a settled way, and came back through the branches to see Legolas and Airabeth. That's when I noticed Airabeth was wearing a dress. Of her own accord! 'Who dressed you this morning?' I joked, nudging her with my elbow. 'Ouch! I did actually. Legolas said I looked lovely.' She beamed. I almost burst into laughter. 'Legolas said did he.' Thorin sniggered. Legolas kept a straight face and just looked at Airabeth confused. She however, was quite the opposite. Hands on her hips, face crumpled in a scowl, she grumbled 'Actually, we are just friends. Besides, he has exceptional taste.' That was the final straw. Thorin and I clutched each other, and fell on the floor screaming with laughter. 'Stop it!' She whined, stamping a foot, making us roll around even more. 'Come now! Let us no longer jest the poor princess, but visit the stream and fish.' Legolas joyously cried. So we went back through the trees together in an attempt to catch some food.

Legolas stood on rock with his bow at his arm. The arrowhead pointed down towards the stream. His eyes wavered a little and then he released the arrow. He pulled it from the water and on the end was a wel fry. Airabeth clapped gleefully at his catch, Thorin sighed and rested his head on his palm, rolling his eyes and I fingered my bow on my back. 'Legolas, can you show me how to catch fish?' Thorin perked up at this and looked at me in total disgust. I ignored him, and ran over, jumping onto the rock. 'Of course my Lady.' He replied, bowing slightly. He pulled the wel from the end of his arrow and threw it towards Airabeth. It instead, wriggled so rapidly in the air that it missed her, and landed in Thorin's lap. His eyes widened in repulsion. I pulled my bow and an arrow from my back and Legolas showed me how to wait for at least three of the fish to swim by before shooting. He gently loomed over me, guiding my hands. I glanced back at Airabeth and Thorin, to see her filleting the previous wel and Thorin's face boiling up. I sniggered and went back to shooting into the stream. I got one on my first attempt, and my second, and my third. 'Oh come along!' Thorin finally said, standing up from the wooden log where he previously sat. 'How hard can it be?' He stormed over to us and snatched Legolas' bow. He placed an arrow in the bow and pulled it back. Thorin waited an age for a fish to finally swim by, and once it did, he missed completely. I stood next to him, watching him getting agitated. He didn't shoot a single wel. 'This is ridiculous!' He cried reaching down to pick up the ninth arrow he had shot. Suddenly, he lost balance and began to slip. 'Thorin!' I cried and he grabbed the hem of my dress, pulling me in with him. I felt it rip up the seam. The stream was only knee deep, so we weren't too wet. I splashed him and he splashed me back.

'Stop. Now.' Legolas said, holding a hand up. His serious tone, made me immediately halt. 'What's the matter?' Airabeth asked, standing up and grasping his arm. He stared upward, toward the mountain. His ears twitched and his eyes flickered. 'Something comes from the mountain.' He whispered, preparing his bow. I clambered out the stream, Thorin close behind. He drew his sword, a serious look on his face. I slunk behind him in fear. 'A rogue warg! Run!' Legolas yelled shooting an arrow as a huge wolf like creature sprung from the bushes, an orc rider mounted upon it. The arrow struck the orc through the head and it limply fell from the animal, but the warg kept running. Thorin grabbed my hand and we fled. Legolas shot arrow after arrow in an attempt to kill the beast, but it came to no improvement. Airabeth picked out her small throwing knives. She threw them, stabbing the animal in the legs. It whimpered like a new born pup, but continued to chase us. 'Flee to Erebor; I'll take Airabeth to my father!' Legolas yelled at us, turning the opposite way. 'Airabeth!' I wailed, but Thorin yanked me on. I could hear the warg's fearsome growls and howls right behind us. 'Watch out!' Thorin yelled as we slipped down a bank. The warg stood snarling at the top. It was steep, stony and scary but we continued to run as soon as we could stand. I hoped our little escape route would hold it off for a while.

We reached the clearing where Perego was tied up with Bludoc. Thorin dropped my hand and turned, holding his sword in both hands. 'Get back to Erebor now!' He yelled. 'Thorin-''I said now!' He stood ready for the beast. I untied Bludoc I whispered to him, 'Flee back to Dale, now.' He reared, and galloped as fast as he could go. As I was untying Perego, the beast walked out from the bushes. It began to encircle Thorin, growling, its lip curling to reveal the sharp, dagger like teeth in its jowls. I held my breath, holding Perego's rope. Abruptly, Thorin jumped at the creature, slicing the side of its foul face. It yelped in pain and then threw a massive paw at him, claws unsheathed. I flinched, but Thorin had dove under the creature, and stabbed it in the gut. He retracted his sword, as the warg howled in pain. Nevertheless, it continued to fight, grabbing Thorin by his arm and clamping down with his teeth. Thorin bawled in pain, and dropped his sword on the floor. It threw the prince onto the floor and began to scratch his face. I saw Thorin struggling to breathe, his eyes indecisively flickering him in and out of life. When they finally rolled shut, I pulled my bow from my back and placed an arrow as rapidly as possible. Time to test my father's work for real. This shot had to be perfect. I lined it up as quickly but silently as I could. Just as the creature opened its mouth to feast upon Thorin, I let the arrow go. It soared soundlessly through the air and cracked right into the beast's skull. The warg fell to the floor, dead. 'Thorin.' I said, tears in my eyes. I leaned down to his body, gently scooping him up. Not a single sound came from him. I placed his sword in its sheath, pulled the two throwing knives and the arrow from the warg and lifted Thorin's heavy weight onto Perego's back. I walked alongside the pony, holding the prince up. I walked as briskly as I could, in fear that maybe more wargs would come away from the war. I looked back at Mirkwood, and prayed that Legolas and Airabeth had got to safety.

I sat Thorin in his grandfather's arm chair in front of a roaring fire and fetched a warm bowl of water and a cloth. Tears streaming down my cheeks, I dabbed at the wounds on his face and daren't look at the bite marks on his arm. 'Oh Thorin, what have I done?' I wept, placing my head in my hands. 'How did I let it come to this? We should have left the moment I blacked out.' I sobbed, pouring my heart out. Sorrow overwhelmed my heart and soul at the loss of the prince under the mountain. Thror would never acknowledge me or my family again. I grieved in silence for Thorin, with only the blazing flames as my witnesses. Unexpectedly, I heard a slight groan come from the chair. I looked up, teary eyed, to see Thorin wincing as he slowly opened his eyes. I took in a jagged breath as he looked at me. 'You thought you could get rid of me that easily did you my Lady?' He struggled to whisper. I snickered and burst into tears. He managed to just smile at me. 'You're alive, you're okay!' I sniffled, shuffling over to his feet. 'Of course I am,' He coughed. 'It takes more than a warg bite to take a prince like me away from this life.' He said. 'Well, what a way to sing your own praises my Lord!' I cried, wiping the tears from my eyes.

As the fire burned, I dipped the cloth into the warm water. 'Thorin, you must let me tend to the wounds on your face.' I said, approaching him with the soaked rag. 'No.' He stubbornly replied, turning his face away. 'Thorin! How do you expect to get better if you won't let me clean you up?' I reprimanded. 'I'll get better in my own time.' He said, looking up so only half his face was in firelight. The light bounced of the crimson wounds that scarred his face, making them glisten with blood. I threw the cloth back into the water, splashing droplets on the bear fur rug. 'Your pride will most certainly be your downfall my Lord. If you will not accept my care, then you do not earn my company!' And with that, I stood up and went to leave the room, taking the bowl and cloth with me. 'Your dress! It's ripped at the hem and up the seam!' Thorin exclaimed, leaning over the arm of the chair. I looked down at the ripped silk material. 'Yes I know. You ripped it when you pulled me into the stream. It is no matter.' I replied, leaving the bowl on the bureau by the doorway and returning to him. 'I'm sorry.' He said taking my hands. I winced fondly at him. 'No, I'm the sorry one. If I hadn't of persuaded you to leave then none of this would have happened.' He slid off the chair and sat in front of me cross legged. 'I do believe you were very brave, shooting the warg like that.' He whispered to me. I shuffled closer to him. 'Oh no, come now, you were the one who protected me.' I quietly replied. He stared at his bloody arm. 'Would a powerful warrior of got this?' He grumbled. I turned his face towards me. 'Battle scars are thought highly among many women my Lord, do not be put off. Your future wife will probably adore it.' It pained me to say those words. He could see this. He took my hands and looked right into my bright green eyes. Thorin's dark eyes made me melt as he asked me, 'And what do you think of them my Lady?' I gulped nervously, the heat of the fire making me perspire a little. I began to breathe heavily, my chest expanding. 'I think they are-'before I could finish, Thorin leaned towards me and kissed me. Shock ran through my blood and my shoulders tensed. But slowly, I loosened and allowed it. So there we sat, opposite each other, caressing one another in front of an intense fire deep in the Lonely Mountain, the place we called home.


	4. Chapter 4

I rolled over and gave a contented sigh. Breathing in, I stretched my arms out and opened my eyelids, yawning. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Then I stopped. Where was I? I was in a four poster bed, the curtains drawn. I touched the beautiful silk blankets with the huge, wolf fur bedspreads on top of them. The cushions were tasselled gold, made of the finest red velvet. My stomach filled with butterflies, nervous as to what had happened the previous night. I was still in my ripped red dress. Confused, I went to get up, when the left curtain swung open. There stood Thorin, in his sleepwear, smiling. 'Good morrow my Lady!' He said cheerfully, handing me a bread roll and a goblet filled with water. I looked at him, muddled. 'Oh don't fret; you slumbered off by the fire so I brought you in here. Nothing happened.' He winked, climbing back in and closing the drape. I settled back down, and propped myself up with a cushion. I took a bite of my roll and sipped my water, thinking of my father and if he was alive. I swallowed down the food slowly; it felt like it was lodged in my throat. I looked down and held back my tears of dread. 'He'll come back. You're father's a warrior. You know he'd do anything for you.' Thorin gently said, cuddling me. I inhaled deeply and then smiled at him. 'I know. You'd of thought they'd be back by now.' I replied concerned for their lives. Just as I said this, we heard the echo of tapping on the gates. 'A messenger at this time in the morning?' Thorin muttered, climbing out of his bed. I followed him in pursuit. He snatched up his sword just before he opened the door. 'Stay behind me, just in case.' He whispered. I nodded, and stayed a little back. He took the great handle and flung the huge door open. Sunlight cascaded in and I had to squint. A small thrush hovered in the air. It tweeted at Thorin and I came to his side. His mouth had dropped open, shock on his face. 'What's wrong?' I asked, suddenly afraid. 'Many lives have been lost. The orcs have almost taken Gladden Fields, they make plans to move through Mirkwood and siege Dale and Erebor.' I placed my hand on his shoulder. 'Thank you.' I said to the thrush and closed the door, bolting it.

'We have to do something.' Thorin paced up and down by the great dining table. I looked down at the map in front of me. 'We could go to the dragons? They might help us.' I said. Thorin looked at me in distaste. 'You think fire-breathing reptiles that murdered and looted the dwarves of the Grey Mountains will want to help us?' He scowled. 'Alright, it was just an idea, goodness me.' I muttered inaudibly. His short temper was fowl, and it was painful when he snapped at me. 'Well then that leaves the elves of Mirkwood or the great eagles, but how you intend to reach the birds without falling into battle I do not know.' I concluded, folding my arms, resting back into my chair and looking at him. 'I cannot and will not join with the elves.' He stubbornly said, slamming his fist on the table. 'Then our people will die and you will have to fight off the orcs alone. Thorin, you must use your power, your strength and save those who are slowly fading right now on Gladden Fields.' He looked at me, loathing and doubt filling his eyes. I stood up and stormed off to my room.

I slammed the door and fell to my knees letting out a heartfelt groan through my teeth. I looked up from my lap to see my father's wooden clarinet on my bureau. He'd given it to me when I was very young, only 15 years of age. I got up and clenched my fists. If Thorin wouldn't go and team up with the elves then I would. I changed into my short, brown, leather hunting dress and grabbed my bow. I put on my buckskin hunting gloves and boots, lacing them tight. I tied my weapon belt around my waist, putting Airabeth's throwing swords on it for safe keeping. I dipped into my bureau and found my beautiful sword. I had found it in Mirkwood once when hunting deer. It was an elvish blade, but where it was forged was a mystery to me. I buckled it to my holster and then grabbed my final item of attire. An emerald jewel my father had found in Moria. He had told me it would bring me luck when I needed it most. I placed it in my breast pocket and then took in a deep breath, contemplating what I was about to do. I stormed through the dining hall, leaning over Thorin's shoulder and snatching up the map. 'Where do you think you're going?' He demanded, staring me out. 'I'm going to help our people.' I replied with dignity, and with that I left Erebor.

'Do you have a pony you could spare?' I asked the stable hand, who was busy grooming a white stallion. 'A pony? No, we do not have any ponies to spare. However, we do have a horse. Teonvan is a huge beast, deemed too large for war. He is not nimble enough. I doubt a dwarf like you would be able to even mount him.' He gestured to the animal he spoke of in one of the stalls. He was black, a white strip down his nose and large, white, shaggy fur draped over his hooves to match. I placed my hand on his muzzle and felt his breath against it, his reins and harness rattling. He was better than nothing. I opened the door to his stall, took a running leap, and swung onto Teonvan's back. 'Yah!' I cried. He reared and hurried out of the stable. I wasn't used to riding saddleless, and I clung onto his reins with all my might.

I steered Teonvan through the trees of Mirkwood. I had no idea where I was going. 'Peace Teonvan.' I whispered into his ear, stroking the side of his neck. He whickered and breathed heavily out of his nostrils. The shrubs groaned, branches slowly moved in the breeze and water gave a cursed gurgle every now and then. I breathed through my teeth, and prepared my bow just in case. Everything began to rustle and creak. Teonvan walked through the mystical forest, the mass of hair around his great hooves shaking like my hands were. I kept a steady head, and walked him alongside the Forest River, knowing it must eventually lead to Thranduil's people. Loosening my bow, I hung it on the inner of my arm and soaked up the scenery. It was odd to think that only yesterday I almost lost Thorin to a warg in here. It was so serene today. I remembered my conversation just a few days before about adventures with Airabeth and him. I had never thought I would be going on one any time soon, yet here I was, riding to the elves in order to save my people. If only I could be doing it with Thorin. I touched my lips, remembering the kiss we had shared the previous night. Had that been his confession of love to me, or did I just perceive everything so wrong? It seemed like so long ago now that I had woken up in his chamber. I smiled to myself, gently patting down Teonvan's mane. Heaven knows if anything did happen between us in there. We had been walking for hours now, the sun had moved far across the Rhovanion sky. Suddenly, I heard a blissful tune which I immediately recognised as that of the Mirkwood elves. I felt Teonvan tense up beneath me. 'Hush.' I said gently into his ear, directing him forward. He took each step very carefully on the soft grass. Leaning forward and peering through the trees, I saw a group of the elves walking. They were dressed head to toe in white, and they glowed so gracefully in the fading sunlight. I saw Legolas walking slowly among them, near the back. I was so entranced with their beauty that I forgot to comfort Teonvan. He let out a loud bray and began to stamp his hooves. 'Woah boy!' I said gently, trying to calm his instinctive nerves, but it came to no avail. I saw Legolas stop and look in our direction, he said something in Elvish to the others and they quickly left. He set up his bow, being as silent as possible, aiming it right for my forehead. Teonvan rose onto his hind legs and then bolted forward. Legolas let his arrow go, and it zoomed past my hair and into the nearest tree, splintering the bark. 'Prithee peace Legolas!' I cried, as Teonvan shot into his path. He stood backwards and bowed. 'My Lady! What brings you this far into Mirkwood at a time like this?'

The Elf king's realm was a beautiful one. Waterfalls cascaded down from the entrance to his cave and into the Forest River. Legolas led me inside, and I gaped at the astonishing splendour of it all. Although we were inside, it was light and smelt so pleasant, much finer than Erebor ever did. Thranduil sat in his throne awaiting his sons company. 'Wait here, I must address him first.' Legolas said calmly, leaving me to stand alone. They spoke in Elvish to one another again. The language was so fluid and gentle it sounded almost quixotic. At long last, Thranduil acknowledged my presence with a nod before leaving the room altogether. 'Come, I shall take you to Airabeth.' He stated, leading the way.

Legolas lead me to her lodgings. I knocked on the door as he left to find his father again. Airabeth opened the door with great care and looked warmly gleeful to see me. I was overall shocked at her. She was wearing a white gown with the most beautiful train. It had vast sleeves which hung down to her waist. Her hair was combed back and she wore a striking silver headdress. I couldn't comprehend her look at all. 'Why Sylla my dear!' She cried, hugging me and inviting me into her room. 'Goodness me! I leave you here for one day and you've practically turned into an elf!' I exclaimed, unsure of where to place myself. Her room was so neat and natural, it was a great change compared to what she had in Dale. 'Oh Sylla!' She said, bursting into laughter. 'As if I would ever change!' I smiled at her and she pulled me onto her bed. It was made of woven grass but felt so soft and cosy. 'I must tell you of what happened at the feast! I had to sit next to Legolas since he was the prince. I did try to stick to my wits and make it seem as if I wasn't interested. But there was something about him that intrigued me! So, when everyone was revelling together at the festivities, we snuck away and he showed me the stars of our world. I knew they were always there, but I've never appreciated them so much Sylla!' She grinned, grabbing my hands. 'He told me of all the tales of his kin and my own! It was just simply marvellous! Thus, the next day, I went into Mirkwood to try and find him again. Luck was on my side, because I came along him in no time, fishing in the stream.' I chuckled at her sudden ingenuous outlook on the male kind and how it was so out of her character. 'I am contented to see you are happy my dear. I am also glad to see you escaped safely from the ambush.' Her eyes darkened. 'Thorin got away too I pray?' She questioned, her eyes widening. 'Of course, but not without his battle scars.' I responded coldly, picturing the way in which he had stared so hurt at his bitten arm. 'Are you okay my friend? You seem lost within your mind.' Airabeth stated. 'I am quite okay, just a little tired.' I lied. She beamed, her white teeth shining. 'We shall find you a room and bring you some food. We can continue discussing in the morning.'

I placed the platter of mostly green food on the neatly carved dresser beside the double bed. Taking the demitasse from the tray, I climbed onto the bed and sipped at the warm tea within it. It felt good to drink after such a long day. I gently touched the refined elvish nightwear I was wearing with my fingers delicately. I most definitely did not feel as elegant or as pleasing as an elf would. There was a gentle knock on my door and I heard an emissary say, 'My Lady, there is a visitor for you.' I place my drink back onto the serving dish and walked to the door. I opened it to a pair of beautiful, dark eyes. All the breath within me was sucked out instantaneously. 'You.' I gasped, allowing him to enter.

Thorin took off his fur lined jacket, and hung it beside my leather attire. 'Yes, it is I. Is there a problem?' The prince uttered, inspecting the room. 'Well no I-''Good.' He finished, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He refused to wear the elvish nightwear, stating he would rather sleep in clothing covered in bear muck than even contemplate trying it on. However, when he took his sky blue, hooded cloak off, I caught sight of the massive wound on his arm that the warg had imprinted with its fangs. My female instinct took over and I ran to him, hugging him tight. He seemed stunned by this sudden occurrence, but slowly wrapped his arms around my back and rested his head against mine.

I led on the bed, my head on Thorin's lap as he sat crossed legged, attempting to brush out the wild knots in my hair. Whenever he tugged just a little too hard, I'd just clench my feet which hung off the end of the bed. 'I am assuming this means you have changed your mind on the matter at hand then?' I said. 'Not completely.' He answered, trying the force the brush through my tangled mane. I settled with that response and closed my eyes. He was so persistent in his beliefs. Even so, I smiled, glad that I had him with me. He eventually gave up the task, dropping the hairbrush to the floor. 'You scared me today.' Thorin whispered. 'How so?' I quietly replied, sitting up and looking at him. 'The way you just left. I thought you would return and I waited and waited to hear the gates unlock again. But they never did. I began to think of the worst, I was certain you were dead. Please, never scare me like that again.' I could see the hurt and pure distress within his eyes. I had truly terrified him. 'I'm sorry; I swear it won't happen again my Lord.' I apologised. 'You don't have to call me that.' He softly said, drawing closer to me. 'It is how I am supposed to address you.' I replied feeling heated in the situation. 'But you don't have to. You should call me your Thorin.' He gently spoke, each word like that of a melody. He moved a small strand of my hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. 'My Thorin?' I asked, moving my hand to his knee. 'Yes.' He slowly said. I looked at his huge, muscular build, his manly boots and mature face. I should see a noble prince, but instead, I see a tender, loving soul. 'And why is that so?' I gulped my face now exceedingly close to his. 'Because I am yours to possess.' He whispered, moving in to kiss me. I allowed it instantly this time and eagerly returned it straight away. He breathed in through his nose and moved his arms around my back, pushing me up onto his lap. We kissed passionately, and then I gently pushed him backwards. His head fell onto one of the cushions, black hair splaying across it. I led on top of him, still kissing and touching, never wanting to stop. He held me in place, kissing me further, and his dark eyes met my bright ones when he felt me smile beneath one of them. This was more than the kiss we had shared last night. This meant something, and would be a stain upon both our entwined hearts for as long as they did beat.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke with a start to feel Thorin's muscular arms bound tightly around my waist. I sighed happily, and snuggled into him, enjoying the heat from his body. I felt him rub his nose down the nape of my neck and groan. I smirked to myself at his unenthusiastic outlook on getting up so early. I rolled over in his arms and gently caressed his face. 'Wake up Thorin.' He moaned deep in his throat and buried his face into the pillow. 'Come on, stop being so indolent.' I said, stroking his dark hair. 'Must I?' He complained, not even raising his head from the cushion. 'Yes, come along.' I demanded lightly. He groaned again and then finally raised his head. His obscure eyes were half shut and hazy. I smiled warmly at him, draping my arms around his neck and fondling with the hair on the back of his head. I ran it through my fingers slowly, each strand as silky as the sheets on his bed back in Erebor. 'You're even handsome when you're exhausted.' I told him, gently kissing him. 'Not nearly as handsome as you.' He replied, kissing me back. We pressed our foreheads together, noses touching. 'Sylla,' I had been waiting for this for so long now, I burst into a smile before he even finished. 'I'm sorry for being so determined and I'll try harder from now on to make things work, I swear.' He said. I pulled away. It was most certainly not what I had expected from him. 'Oh, thank you, that is very considerate.' I uttered, getting out of the bed. 'I suppose we better get ready to meet Thranduil and discuss our plans.' I was quite hurt that I had not heard what I wanted from Thorin, but tried to hide it under a sturdy posterior.

'I do not have a sufficient amount of time to attack from behind!' Thorin declared, slamming his fist threateningly hard on Thranduil's wooden table. The map in front of him bounced a little. Airabeth and I flinched. Legolas paced around the table and Thranduil looked at the angered dwarf prince. 'I do not have to help you Thorin son of Thrain.' Thranduil stated, getting to his feet. 'No, please, I beg you, do sit.' Thorin insisted. I looked at the back of his head and bit my lip. I couldn't forget last night so easily and yet Thorin seemed to have just let is loose from his mind. 'Are you okay?' Airabeth whispered, patting my knee. 'Yes fine, sorry, I was day dreaming.' I vaguely replied, returning to my inner thoughts. Did Thorin actually like me or was he just lonely without his people around him. 'Do you think my father is worried about me?' Airabeth contemplated. I snapped out of my musing and stared at her. 'You haven't sent him a message that you are here?' I exclaimed. She shrugged, and played with the lace embroidery on her dress. 'He'd of sent out a search party if he was genuinely fretting for my life.' She doubled her leg on top of the other and folded her arms. I gaped at her unpretentious views. I could never imagine not telling my father where I was going. Nor could I imagine him not sending anyone to look for me. 'And you mother?' I added. 'Oh no, she knows. I sent a thrush with a message to her.' I was settled to hear this. Her mother would have surely told king Saellyn that their daughter was safe. I nodded at her and brushed my hair with my hand. It was terribly grimy and needed a wash. 'I must find somewhere to bathe. Is there anywhere?' I asked openly. Airabeth, Thorin and Legolas looked at me as if to tell me to be quiet. However, Thranduil stood and announced, 'Yes Sylla, Legolas will show you. Let us all take a break from this planning and resume after luncheon.'

Legolas pointed me across some stepping stones which lead me to a deep lagoon that was kept constantly full by a huge, tumbling waterfall. He nodded politely at me, and left. I took as much as I could off without going in nude, looked around and then dove in. The water was crystal clear underneath and was cool against my body. I swam over to the waterfall so I could wash my hair. There was a small rock step under the water so I could stand up. As I was about immerse my head in falling water, a voice called, 'you don't mind me joining you do you?' I knew who it was straight away without even looking. 'Yes Thorin, I do mind. I'm barely dressed!' 'Neither I am! Therefore, we're even!' I turned around to see him stood on the bank in just a pair of short breeches. 'You're a mischievous one Thorin son of Thrain, a mischievous one indeed.' I answered and with that he dove in. He popped up next to me; the bristles on his chin and around his mouth each carrying a droplet of water on their tip. 'Now if anyone is majestic, it has to be you.' I playfully taunted, drowning my hair in water. He stuck his burly chest out and comically flicked his long hair. I sniggered and then splashed him. His scrunched up his face in shock and blinked open his eyes. 'You'll pay for that one!' He pushed both his hands through the water, so a wave would hit me hard. 'Play nicely you!' I teased, about to swim back to the bank and get into my dress. 'Oh no, don't get out yet, let's play around some more.' He pleaded, grabbing my wrist. I turned so quickly and shot a frightened look at him. He realised what he'd done and quickly dropped my arm. 'I'm sorry, I won't hurt you again.' He tried to reassure me, but I didn't know if I was to believe him. I continued to swim to the bank and away from him. 'Sylla, Sylla, come on, wait.' He implored, tailing me. Suddenly, I heard something which did not sound good. 'Get down!' I gestured towards a protruding rock. We hid behind it, and looked up at the waterfalls peak. A goblin stood, peering down into the pool. I prayed he wouldn't notice us from the angle he was at. Scared, I began to panic, my heart pounding in my chest. I felt like I was going to faint, when Thorin grabbed my hand. 'Hush.' He whispered. That simple word from him, made me regain all sanity and normality within me. 'No, the elves don't suspect a thing; none of them seem to be around really. We can take Mirkwood as soon as the rest of our lot come back from invading the Great Eagles.' I looked at Thorin wide eyed, but he was focused on getting us away safely. As soon as the goblin had disappeared, we clambered out of the pool and threw our clothes on, running away from the scene as soon as we could.

We ran in, struggling for breath. 'You two took your time!' Airabeth hinted, winking at me. I glared at her, and turned to address Thranduil. 'We saw goblins. They wish to take Mirkwood and are attacking the eagles!' I told him, breathlessly. He got to his feet, his sapphire eyes a blaze with shock. 'They will not take the forest or anything behind it or anything beyond it.' He stated, through gritted teeth. I gulped apprehensively and then continued, 'We cannot hold them off on our own. We need help.' Thorin looked at me, he knew what I was going to suggest. 'Thorin, you know that our only hope is to find help with the dragons.' He sighed and looked at his lap. 'My Lord Thranduil, will you and your men accompany us to the Grey Mountains?' I asked him. He nodded slightly. 'I will take half of my company. The rest will stay here and keep guard.' He walked over to a cloth covered item. 'Use this to summon them when you feel they should charge. They will be ready on the Eastern side of the forest.' I removed the cloth to meet a great ivory horn. 'I cannot take this.' I stuttered, handing back to him. He pushed it back towards me with his

I was packing my essentials when Thorin stormed into the room. 'A dragon's lair is no place for a woman.' He growled, unpacking my back pack. 'I am no woman. I am a dwarf, and I will fight for Erebor.' I strongly replied, attempting to put my things back in the bag. He stood in my way. 'I will not let you do this.' He grabbed my shoulders, trying to control where I went. He was exasperated; I could tell by the way he looked at me. 'Thorin, I can do this, trust me.' I beckoned slowly. He blinked rapidly and then dropped his hands. 'You'll be there, you can protect me if I need it, but this is my war too.' I gently stroked his hair and continued to put items I would require in my bag. 'I don't want to lose you Sylla.' He continued. I stopped and closed my eyes. He cared for me; I knew he did, but I couldn't stop thinking about my father and if he was alive. 'I know you think I can't do this Thorin, but I can and I have to, even if that means losing my life.' A huge lump formed in my throat and I coughed to try and clear it. 'Don't cry, don't.' He said, hugging me from behind. Telling me not to made me want to more, so I did. Bursting into tears, all my emotions running out of me, I fell to the floor. 'Hush, hush, it's okay, I'm here.' I turned and gripped his shirt, weeping into it silently. He pulled my face up and gently wiped away my tears with his thumbs. 'Come now; let's finish packing your bag.' I forced a smile and he helped me up. 'I need you to be with me on this one Thorin, please, I can't do this without you by my side.' He struggled to take in a breath and then finally said, 'Of course I'm with you Sylla, however mad and dangerous I think this idea to be.'

Thorin helped me up onto Teonvan and then jumped up himself. 'You don't wear a saddle on this beast?' He looked at me worried. 'Of course not. Just take the reins Thorin, he won't hurt you.' 'Let us leave for the Grey Mountains.' Thranduil called out, and off we galloped. We had to get out of Mirkwood quickly before we were spotted by goblins or orcs. I kept my bow at my hilt, the ivory horn tied tightly round my waist. 'If we fall, it's a long way down!' Thorin called at me, the wind running through his hair and whipping me in the face. I chortled at his hatred of Teonvan. I subtly moved my leg around the side of the horses flank and gave it a gentle kick. He sped up a great amount and I heard Thorin shriek at the promptness of it. 'I can't control him!' Thorin screamed, all the elves looking at us as they careered past on their white horses. I held my tongue, trying not to laugh any more than I was, though it was a great struggle. I knew Teonvan could manoeuvre around the trees without the slightest bit of help, so watching Thorin pull and tug at his reins to try and turn him so we wouldn't crash was just side-splitting. Occasionally, Teonvan would deviously run right towards a tree, threatening to throw us and then at the last second dash in the opposite direction. Thorin's yells and hollers were echoing throughout the forest now. Legolas and Airabeth rode aside us on Bludoc. 'Will you get him to be quiet? The goblins will find us in no time.' I nodded, and patted Teonvan's upper leg so he would halt. Thorin almost fell off the side, he was exhausted.

'Why do I have to sit on the back? Just because he wouldn't behave for me.' Thorin grumbled, folding his arms. 'Because I can keep control of the horse and keep quiet at the same time.' I looked over my shoulder at him, simpering. As we finally came out of Mirkwood, we were met closely with the beginnings of the Grey Mountains. 'We can make the Withering Heath by nightfall.' Thranduil yelled out to everyone, his stag rearing. It was impossible for us the gallop up such rocky outcrop, so we had to reduced ourselves either to a trot or a walk. Teonvan moved along the rocks, his giant awkward build struggling to hold balance alongside the more nimble elven horses. 'It's alright Teonvan; you're going to see many more moons than any of these mounts.' I whispered in his ear, and he whickered happily. Fatefully, it then began to pour rain. Thorin griped and yanked his azure hood over his head. I had nothing to protect me from such weather, so I just continued to guide Teonvan up the mountain side.

By the time we had reached the Heath, the rain and altered to snow, which had settled far too quickly for our liking. 'We have no choice but to rest here for the night. Set up camp.' Thranduil ordered, the elves dismounting and pulling the tents from the backs of their horses. I leapt off the side of Teonvan, crouching as I fell to the floor to loosen the blow. The snow was cold up my legs, but I helped Thorin down and took Teonvan to rest with the other horses. I snuck an apple from my pocket and gave it to him, patting the bridge of his nose. When I returned, Airabeth and Legolas were helping Thorin pin down our tent. 'Sylla! Come and grab a corner!' Airabeth called, practically led on one of the sides to prevent the pavilion from blowing away. I ran over and grabbed the final corner as Thorin and Legolas ran round, hammering the pegs in. At long last, it was done and we could eat.

The soup was warm and felt good down my throat as I sipped it gently from my spoon. 'I much needed this!' I appreciated the elves fine cooking, taking another taste. 'It is made from only the finest ingredients.' Legolas smiled, allowing his too cool for a while. Airabeth had finished hers and was already going for second helpings. Thorin just stirred his broth, obviously deep in thought. As soon as Airabeth had finished her seconds, we headed off for our tent to recuperate. As we snuggled down, I noticed Legolas and Airabeth cuddle into each other and fall asleep straight away. I wasn't surprised. None of their family was potentially dead on a field. I shivered. It was still freezing. I had only brought a thin throw off of the bed back in Thranduil's palace. 'Here.' Thorin whispered in his deep voice, taking off his fur jacket. 'I cannot. You will freeze.' I quietly replied, but he still thrust it upon me. I sat up, and Thorin carefully enfolded the warm coat around me, pulling me into him. He grabbed the blanket and threw it over the both of us, tucking it under our bodies. 'There, warmer?' He asked gently, pulling my head closer to his. 'So much.' I breathed, cuddling into him. His gloved hands touched my hair and then he kissed my forehead. We shuffled up, drawing closer and closer, heat rising between us. Our noses touched and I could feel his breath against my mouth, his bristly stubble tickling my chin. I pulled my hands up, rubbing the together to try and keep them warm. 'Come here.' Thorin hissed, grabbing them and gently guiding them up his jumper. I could feel his thin linen shirt underneath. I clutched onto it, digging my fingers into his skin. He moaned in his throat, pressing me against him. Our lips touched slightly. 'Goodnight.' He murmured, kissing me.


End file.
